


Why Peridot Always Wears A Visor

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [25]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Peridot always wears a visor- and this covers her gem!





	Why Peridot Always Wears A Visor

Like most peridots she wore a visor.

Unlike most Peridots she wore this visor permanently.

To be fair, she had a reason. Like most Era-II Peridots she lacked a little in coordination, which was usually avoided by her limb enhancers, but not always.

Which meant she would fall on her face a lot. Every Peridot did. When they were together, bets would be put on who would fall over next.

But her gem was on her face. Which meant a fall at an unlucky angle could crack her, which is why she wore her visor, all the time, for safety.


End file.
